


An Omen

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Life in the bunker, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel enters the bunker for the first time and finds something he didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Omen

When the fully human Cas finally arrives in the bunker, he freezes. Dean, Sam, and Kevin continue walking around, fidgeting with books or buttons, setting down their bags, getting something to drink. Cas just stands and stares at one of the walls.

Eventually, Kevin comes up to ask why he’s being so creepy.

Cas wordlessly approaches one of the walls and traces his fingers over a partially broken ward. Then he looks at the area around the wall, finds the secret pull, and opens a hidden compartment. Behind it are dozens of containers full of differently colored angel feathers.

Kevin calls for Sam and Dean. By the time the brothers arrive, Cas is holding a box of inky black feathers. In the light, they reflect purple, green, and silver. There is a note on the box that says, “If you find the angel with feathers like this, kill him on sight. He is an omen, and will be your doom.”

Sam asks what’s wrong while Dean leans over to read the note. Dean shares a meaningful look with Cas, closes the hidden cupboard, and fixes the ward on the wall.

Dean avoids Sam’s gaze as he walks the human Cas to what will be his room in the bunker.

No one mentions it again, but they can sometimes pass by Cas’ slightly open bedroom door and see Cas slowly stroking one of the black feathers.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments!


End file.
